


This Wasn't My Intention

by Nobodys_Own



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Skype, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Own/pseuds/Nobodys_Own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Just an average night, until you find what might replace what you lost.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Didn't Come For Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ ^-^ It's been a while since I put out a fanfic, so hear goes nothing. And I promise I won't cancel this one lol  
> Basically, this is an AU where Izaya's master plan ends up destroying Ikebukuro, to the point where he flees to Russia for his own safety and Shizuo goes to America.  
> Yeah... Oh well. _This was a bad idea_  
>  On with le fic~  
> ((Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Durarara!! characters.))

I scrolled up and down the chat site, bored, as usual. I spotted a nicely filled room, and clicked enter.  _Now, what shall I name myself?_  I thought. I decided on one of my lesser known pseudonyms- Chrome.I stalked the conversation for a bit, immediately taking note of a certain user. The way he spoke was different, he was different. Reality check. I typed a quick 'Hello.' and sat back.

After going back and forth with average exchange for a little while, a comment aimed at me pierced through my train of thought. "I don't like you." Blatant and simple.

I frowned a bit, but soon that frown was replaced with a smirk. "And why not? Surely you cannot base an opinion on someone you just met, right?" I shot back. Silence, then a reply.  

"I don't know. The way you speak, it just seems fake."

Seems like this person was not easily deterred. "Well, anyone on the internet could be fake. In this day in age, there's just no way to know."

"SHUT UP!"

I laughed heartily at his message. Quite frankly, he reminded me of someone I used to know.. Either way, the chat continued on, nothing directed at me from him. I began to feel tired, and was about to logout for the night, at least, until I saw a message from him.

"What's your Skype?" Ha! He actually though I was going to give it to him.

"Ne, but I thought you didn't like me? How do you even know I have one?" I snickered.

"Almost everyone has one."he wrote back.

"Give me one good reason why  **I** should give it to you." I retorted.

"Because that's the nice thing to do. Plus, I'm giving you a chance, to prove to me that you're not a hateable person."

Fine, fine, I'll humor him. "It's fatty.tuna Okay? Now, goodnight."

I logged out before he could respond. Fat chance he was actually going to add me. I checked my Skype. Nothing. I sighed, closing some programs I had open. Suddenly, I heard a notification sound off.  **Beast would like to add you on Skype.**   Wow, he actually had the audacity to add me.  **From The Shadows has shared contact details with**   **Beast.** Our conversation went like this:

Beast: Hello?

From The Shadows: Hi.

Beast: Quite rude of you to just leave like that.

From The Shadows: It's not like anyone cares, right?

Beast: I did. 

From The Shadows: Good for you.

Beast: You're annoying.

From The Shadows: Then block me.

Beast: No.

From The Shadows: Why not? You dislike me and find me annoying.

Beast: Because... whatever.

From The Shadows: Tell me?

Beast: Forget about it. 

From The Shadows: Wow, okay.

From The Shadows: Look, I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

Beast: Night.

I shut off my computer and walked to my room, sliding into bed. I couldn't help but toss and turn, for my mind raced with a thousand thoughts. I was unable to get him off of my mind. I definitely didn't care for him, however, he was quite interesting. Guess I'll have to talk to him more tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment if you liked this, I have no idea on whether to continue this or not, it's up to you guys.  
> Bye my loves~


	2. Delete Me, if You Wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouo Cliffhangers.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed. Wow.. 1:00 PM, I really slept late. I walked downstairs and made a cup of coffee. It was nice to feel the comfort of the computer chair beneath me as I sat down. I turned my computer on, and waited for it to start. After that, I checked Facebook and Twitter. Hm.. nothing of my interest. I looked down at my Skype, reading over the previous night's conversations. I sighed and typed 'Good Afternoon' into the message box. I hesitated, wondering if he would even message me. I have to keep an image, right? Whatever. I hit send, and took a sip of my coffee.

  
Beast: What the fuck?

 

From The Shadows: What do you mean What the fuck?

 

Beast: How early do you expect people to wake up? I was peacefully sleeping until _someone_ had to buzz my phone.

 

From The Shadows: How was I supposed to know you weren't awake? Besides, it's not my fault your phone was at an audible volume.

  
Beast: I hate you, so, so much right now. Do you ever shut up?!

  
From The Shadows: I hate you too. </3

  
Beast: I do not need this at 5:00 AM.

  
{Oh, shit, I didn't realize that.}

  
From The Shadows: It's 1:00 PM here though.

  
Beast: Yeah, big difference. Where the fuck do you live?

  
From The Shadows: Russia.

  
Beast: Well, that explains that. Sorry.

  
{Ha! I got him to apologize for something that wasn't even his fault.}

  
From The Shadows: I wouldn't of expected more from the likes of you.

  
Beast: Do you want to make me angry?

  
From The Shadows: I don't care, seeing you all flustered is actually pretty entertaining.

  
Beast: I'm going back to sleep.

  
From The Shadows: You're just gonna leave me like that?

  
Beast: Shut up.

  
This conversation wasn't going anywhere. Come to think of it, why hasn't he blocked me yet..?

  
From The Shadows: Care to explain why I'm still in your contacts?

  
Beast: I honestly don't know. Shall I delete you? I'd probably be better off.

  
I gasped a bit, taking in what could only be explained as a pain in the chest. Was it possible that I had already grown attached to this idiot? Not possible. Not at all..

  
From The Shadows: I'm hurt.

  
Beast: No, you're not. You couldn't care less what I did.

  
From The Shadows: You've known me for one day, how could you say that I don't care?

  
Beast: I still don't like you, and I've known people like you.

  
From The Shadows: I don't like you anymore then you like me. I could block you right now and not feel any regrets.

  
Beast: Do it.

  
From The Shadows: ...

  
Beast: Just leave if you're going to leave!

  
From The Shadows: I'm going out.

  
\---From The Shadows has gone offline---

  
I hate him, with every fibre of my being. I don't ever want to speak to him again. My mug fell to the ground and shattered at the vibration of me pounding my fists on the desk. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, sneer turning into a frown. _He really does remind me of someone._ I tried in vain not to think of him. _Shizu-chan, oh my Shizu-chan._ A flood of memories came back to me. All of our fights, all of our conversations.. Ugh, it makes me sick. No sense of dwelling on the past.

  
\---From The Shadows is online---

  
Beast: I figured you'd be back.

  
From The Shadows: Just because I'm back doesn't mean I want to talk to you.

  
Beast: Still mad?

  
From The Shadows: No.

 

Beast: Want to have a normal conversation?

  
From The Shadows: No.

  
Beast: I was wrong, you're just a good for nothing bother.

  
From The Shadows: How many times are we going to have this argument? It's getting quite boring if you ask me. Like I said, just remove me.

  
Beast: FINE!

  
\---Beast hasn't shared contact details with From The Shadows yet.---

  
\---From The Shadows would like to add you on Skype---

  
\---Beast has shared contact details with From The Shadows---

  
Beast: What now?

  
From The Shadows: I don't know.

  
Beast: Then why add me? I want nothing to do with you.

  
From The Shadows: Then why did you accept?

  
Beast: Shut the hell up.

  
From The Shadows: Could it be, that you've possibly taken a liking to me?

  
Beast: Hell no. Me, like you? You make me wanna punch a hole in my monitor.

  
From The Shadows: Aww </3 Oh well. How long have we been talking?

  
Beast: About 30 mins, give or take.

  
From The Shadows: Well, I might as well let you sleep.

  
Beast: You better not wake me up again till at least 9:00 AM

  
From The Shadows: Whatever.

  
Beast: Hey, I wanna tell you something.

  
From The Shadows: Hmm?

  
From The Shadows: Hello?

  
From The Shadows: Tell me >:(

  
\---Beast has gone offline---

  
Motherfucker.

 


	3. Blocked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Izaya.

Did he really just go to sleep without telling me what he wanted to say? I spun around in my chair, wondering what it could of been. He's so annoying, why do I even bother? I set my head on the desk, thinking of all the things he could of possibly had to say. However, my mind drew a blank. I leaned back with a smile on my face. Humans are so interesting. I let a few hours pass as I trolled the forums and did research. I glanced down at the time, noticing that he'd be awake now.

From The Shadows: Less grumpy now?

Beast: You don't ever stop.

From The Shadows: What, were you still sleeping?

Beast: Just woke up.

From The Shadows: Fair enough. By the way, what did you want to tell me before you carelessly fell asleep?

Beast: Nothing important.

From The Shadows: Don't play dumb, you know what you wanted to say.

Beast: I take it back. I was going to tell you that I didn't hate you as much.

From The Shadows: I don't need your pity, I could care less.

Beast: Tell me something I don't know.

From The Shadows: You're quite interesting, you know that?

Beast: What do you mean?

From The Shadows: I mean exactly what I said.

Beast: If you're going to play sick mind games, kindly leave me out of it, before I break something.

From The Shadows: Like my heart?

{Hehe, that'll get him.}

Beast: I doubt you even have one.

{I can't believe it, he didn't even react.}

From The Shadows: I do too have a heart.

Beast: Prove it.

From The Shadows: I haven't stopped talking to you.

From The Shadows: Yet.

Beast: That doesn't matter.

From The Shadows: Think about it, I'm the first person you talk to in the morning.

Beast: I wish you weren't. You're arrogant and annoying.

From The Shadows: Not my problem.

Beast: Yeah, it is! Own up to your own shit!

 ~~From The Shadows: I was beginning to like you.  
~~ ^^This message has been removed^^

_{What was I thinking..}_

Beast: I saw that.

From The Shadows: Oh really? What did it say, then?

Beast: You stated that you were beginning to like me.

From The Shadows: Incorrect.

Beast: You liar! Maybe I would like you more it you were more honest. You won't get anywhere with an attitude like that. Nether will you win anyone over!

From The Shadows: I wasn't looking to win anyone over.

Beast: But I thought you liked me.

\---From The Shadows has gone offline---

What have I done.. I refuse to believe that I have any feelings for him, it's probably just because he reminds me of.. _No._ He sees right through me. I can't have this. I kicked the mug shards across my floor. I'll just deny it. That's it.

\---From The Shadows is online---

Beast: Have you come to terms with your feelings yet?

{God, he has the upper hand, and he knows it.}

From The Shadows: Yeah, I have. I hate you.

Beast: What a revelation.

From The Shadows: I really, really do.

Beast: I get it!!

From The Shadows: Good. Glad I got it through your small mind.

Beast: You're insufferable! Fucking annoying brat. Why do you have to turn everything bad?! I tried to speak to you normally, but no! All you do is try and turn it against me! I'm about done with your shit!

From The Shadows: I don't care, go on and delete me.

\---User you are trying to contact has blocked you---

Maybe I'm going insane. Oh well, he just doesn't get to know the wonderful me. Serves him right, snapping at me like that. I closed the program, staring at the broken mug and the small puddle of coffee. What a great way to spend my afternoon.

 


	4. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /o.o\ Sorry if this is a bit OOC.

Well, that takes care of him. I reluctantly opened the program and re-read the conversation. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, realizing how much I had provoked him. It's awfully lonely when all your _'Friends'_ are in Japan.

*blip*

Beast: Hey.. you.

From The Shadows: What?

Beast: Want to try again?

From The Shadows: Yeah.

Beast: Sure this isn't a joke?

From The Shadows: Probably.

Beast: Probably? Either you want to speak to me or you don't.

From The Shadows: I do.

Beast: Okay.

Beast: So now what?

From The Shadows: I don't care. I'm bored and alone.

Beast: Come visit me ;)

{I felt a small blush heat up my face, despite how irrational that request was.}

Beast: That was a joke, by the way.

From The Shadows: Oh, really? Sure you don't wanna see the amazing me~?

Beast: Fuck you.

From The Shadows: You wish, buuut I don't like you that much.

Beast: Creep.

From The Shadows: And you love it.

Beast: Don't be so sure of yourself!

From The Shadows: I'm always sure of myself.

Beast: Damn louse.

{Ah, the memories.}

From The Shadows: Could you not call me that?

Beast: Why not?

From The Shadows: Personal reasons.

Beast: Whatever you say.

From The Shadows: Exactly.

Beast: Shouldn't you be sleeping?

From The Shadows: It's only 10:30 PM, idiot.

Beast: Go to sleep.

From The Shadows: Only if you'll come with me~!

Beast: Why the hell are you being so flirty all of a sudden?

From The Shadows: To annoy you.

Beast: Sure.

From The Shadows: No, really. Just who I am.

{He's not falling for any of my tricks.. Weird.}

From The Shadows: Are you sure you're human?

Beast: If I say no will you go away?

From The Shadows: Fine, if you want me gone, I'll go to sleep. Go do whatever you do when you don't have me.

Beast: Fine then.

\---From The Shadows is offline---

Fuck him. I ran to my room, jumping onto my bed. Soon, it was hard to keep my eyes open as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

_"Ah, Shizu-chan." I stood in an alley, staring at the brute. He looked at me, rage clear in his eyes. He stepped a bit closer. "Izaya!" I felt a trash barrel graze my shoulder. It seemed to fly forever off into the distance. I turned around fully to run, only to hit a brick wall. I fell back onto my knees, looking around. 'What the hell?' I thought. It felt as if the walls were closing on on me. He only kept coming closer, a street sign in his hand. I backed up against the wall. For once in my life, I felt terrified. I didn't want to die.. Shizuo was right above me. Unfortunately, I looked up a bit too early. I felt the sign sweep across my face as a fell over, eyesight going hazy. "No.." I felt the sign hit me again as I blacked out._

I screamed and threw the covers off of me. It's never fun waking up in a cold sweat. My eyes fell upon my dresser as I slowly became acquainted with reality. Did I really just have a nightmare? About Shizu-chan? I took a few deep breaths, thinking about what could of triggered this. Damn Beast, always reminding me of him. I got up and wandered to my computer, wondering if he was still online. Sure enough, he was.

\---From The Shadows is online---

From The Shadows: Hi..

Beast: I thought I told you to go the fuck to sleep.

From The Shadows: I did.

Beast: Why are you awake?

From The Shadows: Doesn't matter.

Beast: Tell me.

From The Shadows: IT DOESN'T MATTER, OKAY?

Beast: Tell me, or I leave.

From The Shadows: I had a nightmare...

Beast: About what?

From The Shadows: Someone I used to know.

Beast: Oh.. alright. Were they close with you?

From The Shadows: Hardly.

Beast: Did you care about them?

From The Shadows: No way in hell.

Beast: I don't see the problem.

From The Shadows: You probably never will. Case dismissed.

Beast: Wait, are you okay though?

Beast: Hello?

Beast: Answer me!

{I couldn't take it. I started shivering, my breathing getting ragged. Why...? Because I did care. Just a little. I coughed a bit, trying to shake this from my system. No way was I going to cry over a stupid protozoan. After about a minute, I was back to normal.}

From The Shadows: I'm fine.

Beast: Hey, can I tell you something?

From The Shadows: What. -.-

Beast: You do have a heart.

{Honestly, that was the best thing I could of heard at this time.}

From The Shadows: Thank you.

Beast: For?

\---From The Shadows has gone offline---

Beast: Typical.

 

 

 

 


	5. A Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe.. (Sorry this is really short. Don't worry though. I have something planned ;))

Wow. I just showed my weaknesses to a stranger. I stared at my screen, wondering what he meant by "Typical." Oh, yeah. Every time I need to think about things, I go offline. I made a mental note to stop that. Well, at least I learned one thing. He doesn't like to see me in pain. Heh.

\---From The Shadows is online---

From The Shadows: Hey.

Beast: You alright now?

From The Shadows: I think so.

Beast: Are you sure?

From The Shadows: Yeah!

Beast: Damn, excuse me for giving a shit.

From The Shadows: Why do you even care? You know I hate you, right?

Beast: Because caring is a kind thing to do.

Beast: What did I ever do to make you hate me?

From The Shadows: Nothing, I just do.

Beast: Fine.

From The Shadows: So what do you normally do during the day?

Beast: Talk to louses like you.

From The Shadows: Oh really?

Beast: Yeah.

From The Shadows: Well, at least I'm interesting.

Beast: Who said?

From The Shadows: I did.

Beast: Pfft. I think the lack of sleep is getting to your head.

From The Shadows: How do you expect me to sleep?

Beast: Just lie down and think of nice things.

From The Shadows: Easier said than done.

Beast: What do you want me to say? That you shouldn't let that bother you? That you're too good for whoever gave you nightmares?

From The Shadows: Yeah, that's nice. Nicer when you mean it though.

Beast: I did.

From The Shadows: Sureeee.

Beast: Agree to disagree.

From The Shadows: Fine.

Beast: So are you going to sleep or what?

From The Shadows: Probably, if I can.

Beast: Good.

From The Shadows: Do you trust me?

Beast: Partially, why?

From The Shadows: No reason.

Beast: You and your quirks.

From The Shadows: Night.

Beast: Adios.

\---From The Shadows is offline---

I leaned back in my chair, not wanting to go back to my normal bed. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep half awake. The sudden ring of my work phone startled me. I picked it up.

"Hello, this is Iza-"

"I know where you are, Orihara."


	6. Leaving

I gasped. No way.

"What do you mean, "I know where you are."?"

"Exactly what I said! After all this time, I've finally found you. Watch your back. It's only a matter of time till I have your head on a stick."

*Click*

Silence. I hung up the phone and threw it to the floor. All I did was fuel the fire from both sides. Somewhere along that way, I managed to convince Kida that the Blue Squares were planning a city takeover. Within days, half the city was in ruins, dead men and bloody walls evidence of the many fights that had been had. I left for Russia to avoid him. It was only a matter of time until he figured out the truth. I had to find a way out of this, before it was too late. I ran to my room and began packing my clothes. Time for a new arrangement, I guess. Pretty soon, there were two bags sitting by the wall. One with clothes and fragile items, the other with personal stuff. I looked around, making sure I wasn't leaving behind anything important. _Leaving._ Where was I going? The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Maybe.. No. He wouldn't agree to this. Although, it was worth a shot.

\---From The Shadows is online---

From The Shadow: This is really important.

Beast: No hello for me?

From The Shadows: Hold on. Can I ask a favor of you?

Beast: I swear to god.. What?

From The Shadows: They're after me.

Beast: What? Who's after you?

From The Shadows: No time to explain, but I need to get out of here fast.

Beast: What are you implying?

From The Shadows: Can I come stay with you for a few days?

Beast: .... How important is this?

From The Shadows: My fucking life is on the line.

Beast: How can I be sure you're not shitting me?

From The Shadows: Please.

{There goes my pride.}

Beast: Okay. I swear, if this is a scam I'll kill you myself.

From The Shadows: Thank you.

{Pride? What pride?}

From The Shadows: What's the nearest airport to you?

From The Shadows: Where the hell do you even live?

Beast: Pennsylvania. The closest airport is about an hour south. Lehigh Valley.

From The Shadows: Alright.

Beast: I can't believe I'm helping you.

From The Shadows: Better than seeing me dead, right?

Beast: Whatever.

From The Shadows: I found a flight, It arrives at 7:00 PM, EST.

Beast: I wish you could of given me a notice ahead of time.

From The Shadows: I didn't know I was going to die ahead of time.

Beast: Ugh. From The Shadows: I'd love to stay and chat, but I have packing to do. Ta-ta~

\---From The Shadows is offline---

I can't believe it. I just asked a complete stranger to pick me up at an airport. For all I know, he could be the death of me. Oh well. I don't have time for this. I began backing up my important files onto a flash drive. Good-bye, internet. I looked at my desktop one last time. Looks like I'll need a new one of these.. I sighed, and deleted the windows folder. The machine immediately became crippled. Trying not to think too much, I took the tower outside. I winced, picking up a hammer.

_***BANG*** _

The sound of my computer getting smashed.

The last thing I needed was my information and location getting into their hands. I pulled out my phone and made final reservations for the flight. 2 hours just wasn't enough time. I took one last look in my apartment to see if I had left anything. Nope. I rolled my bags outside and hailed a cab.


	7. Airports Aren't Playgrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for any grammatical errors, I just really wanted to update this.))

Checking in at the airport was a breeze. I watched as they scanned my bags, approving my flash drives and other questionable objects. Soon I was on the plane, waiting for it to take flight. I sighed, cutting my phone off. Maybe it was best just to take a nap, I mean, I haven't slept in a while. I slipped off to sleep, hoping it would ease my strain.

"Sir..? Hello?"

I looked up at the stewardess. Shit.

"Mmhmm?"

"We're at our mid- flight landing point. It's a requirement for us to alert out passengers of this."

"Thank you." I smiled, although I was quite annoyed at her. "If I may ask, where are we?"

"Ireland. If that's all, I really must go." She briskly walked away.

Ireland.. Whoa. I've been out for 5 hours.. I pulled out my phone, hoping that he'd be awake.

\---From The Shadows is online---

From The Shadows: You there?

Beast: Thank god.

From The Shadows: What?

Beast: I've been worried sick about you.

From The Shadows: Don't be. I just landed for a stop in Ireland, by the way.

Beast: Cool.

From The Shadows: So.. Just checking back in. You should really get some sleep.

Beast: I probably will.

From The Shadows: Good, good. Well, I've gotta cut off my wifi, we're taking off again.

Beast: See you in six.

\---From The Shadows his gone offline---

Beast: _See._ What do you look like?

The rest of my flight was uneventful. I spent most of it sleeping and reading small novels on my kindle.

I woke up to the feeling of my stomach dropping. Holy shit. We're landing. I started to panic, wondering if he was really here. I shifted in my seat uneasily, suddenly wanting to fly straight back and take my chances. No, no, no no. I have to put my...trust..In someone else. I stepped off the plane and into the airport, passing the security checks. I looked at the time. 3:46 PM. He wasn't going to be here for another 15 minutes. I tried to pass the time by looking at the small souvenirs and such, but the sickening worry never ceased to taunt me. I looked toward the door, and almost fell back into a display. "S-Shizu-chan?!"

And at that moment, everything fit together. The arguments, the way he spoke, his name, all of it. I couldn't believe it. I felt like running, like screaming, like breaking down. As normal, however, those feelings were covered by my normal outer mask. I turned back to the shop, walking around, trying not to look at him. I noticed an escalator. I sneakily stepped on, elevating myself to the second floor. He almost hadn't changed a bit. Still a bottle blonde, just, more casual. I stared down at him. He did look a bit nervous. I watched him take out his phone, type something, and put it back. Moments later, I felt mine vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out.

\---From The Shadows is online---

Beast: I'm at the airport.

From The Shadows: So am I.

Beast: Uh.. What do you look like?  Lmao

From The Shadows: Well.. Black hair, jacket with fur cuffs, your worst enemy.

Beast: IZAYA!!???!

From The Shadows: Ha ha, hello Shizu-chan.

Beast: YOU FUCKING TROLL! YOU KNEW THIS ALL ALONG, DIDN'T YOU?

From The Shadows: Not exactly.

Beast: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, FLEA? WHERE ARE YOU? ON SECOND THOUGHT, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU!

From The Shadows: Isn't that too bad?

\---From The Shadows is offline---

I ran down the escalator dragging my bag behind me. I wasn't going to let him leave just yet.

"Shizu-chan!" I called to him.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Damn, Shizuo! Do you want to get us both arrested? We're in an airport!"

"YOU DESERVE IT!" He grabbed a plant and threw it at me.

 I dodged it easily. "Not necessarily."

"Hey! You two!" A short officer yelled out.

"Wha-?" I stopped in my tracks.

He looked at us, obviously annoyed. "In case you don't know, airports aren't playgrounds. Get out or get arrested."

"Go get your bags." Shizu-chan pointed at the baggage claim.

"Why should I go with you? You're probably just gonna kill me in the car." I smirked, trying not to show anger.

"Get your damn bags, or that plant won't be the only dead thing around here."

I took that as a warning, and quickly gathered up my stuff.


	8. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl; I'm sorry for not updating, please don't hate me xD ^_^U I've just been really busy.

I was practically dragged through the parking lot. I swatted at him, but he only tightened his grip. He pushed me into the side of his car and tossed my bags in the back. I opened the door to the passenger side and hopped in. Soon we were driving off. He looked everywhere but at me. I wanted to start a conversation, but considering we were in a vehicle, I stopped myself. I got comfortable and laid my head against the window. The car came to an abrupt stop. I opened my eyes and saw some woods and a house. Frowning, I took off the seat belt and reached for the handle.

"GET UP, FLEA!"

I jumped, falling out of the car. Thank god it was stopped.

"What was that for?" I closed my eyes, resting my head on the door.

He pulled me up by my hood, leaving me in a jostled, dizzy state.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked. No way this stupid protozoan could have this nice of a house.

"FUCKING SPACE, DAMMIT. WE'RE IN SPACE."

Shizu-chan can be so loud sometimes.

I felt my bags hit me in the stomach. I stumbled back, falling down. Hm... Maybe if I lay here, he'll think I passed out.

"GET UP!" He paused. "FLEA?!" "DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME!"

I did my best to contain a laugh. I felt him pick the bags up off me. My laptop was probably destroyed beyond repair. _WHAT THE HELL?_ He picked me up and started walking. I felt like thrashing, but I forced myself to remain still. The sound of keys, then the sound of a door opening. I landed on something that I thought was a couch. I opened my eyes up and gasped. I was on Shizu-chan's bed?! The fuck?! I really didn't feel like getting up to see him. Thinking again, the bed did look really nice, although the covers were a bit disheveled. Maybe, if I sleep enough, it'll all be a dream. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes. 

 _"Ow.."_ I woke up to complete darkness. I went to get up, then felt a lump next to me. That's when I remembered; I was in Shizu-chan's bed. Shizu-chan's. Bed. With him. How did he not notice me?! I felt like I was going to die. Rolling over, I thought of how I could get out if this. No way I was going back to sleep. It was just too much. Every once in a while, I would roll back over, trying not to wake him up. About an hour later, I felt him move closer to where I was. He yawned, stretching a bit. _Shit, shit, shit;_ Like a mantra in my head. I smirked, a devious idea coming to my mind. What if.. No.. Ha. I crawled on top of him, leaning in to his face. 

"Good Morning, monster."

He opened his eyes and hastily sat up, accidentally pressing his lips into mine. I gasped and slid back, falling off the bed. I got up and quickly left the room.


	9. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee burns hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as you can see, it's been a good 2-4 weeks since I've updated. In the simplest sense, I've kinda given up on this work. I was happy about writing it in the beginning, and now it's just meh. Ha.. so. It could be a long time before I get the inspiration to write another chapter for this. I'm not cancelling this, just going on hiatus. On a better note; Thanks for the kudos and comments everyone~! It truly means a lot to me :P And by the way- I am working on some oneshots if anyone cares lol. Well, thanks for reading up until now~  
> UPDATE: Thank you for the comments, omg. I almost cried when I read them. (In a good way :P) With things like that written, how could I not write another chapter? :D You gave me the motivation to write lol
> 
>  
> 
> \--Nikki

I walked around the house, trying to find the bathroom. The more I thought about the situation, the more it infuriated me. All of this trouble, only to be left with the person I hate the most. Isn't it amazing how one event can lead to a snowball of other ones? I stepped into a room further down the hallway. Quickly surveying it, I found a sink and mirror. I immediately went for some soap to scrub my mouth with. How disgusting, sharing a kiss with a protozoan. After I had washed my face and tidied my hair I went to the kitchen. At least I knew where that was. A few minutes later, with minimal trouble, I had two cups of coffee made. I smirked and walked back to the room where I had slept.

I quietly opened the door, surprised to see Shizu-chan back asleep.

"Wake up, Shizu-chan~!"

He rolled over and mumbled something inaudible.

"What do you want..?"

"Ne, Shizu-chan, don't be so mean to the person you just kissed."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I pouted. "But I made you a cup of coffee!"

"Oh really? What is it laced with?"

"I can't believe you'd think I'd lace your drink. It's just normal coffee."

He looked skeptically at it, reaching out to grab the handle.

"Psyche!" I pulled it back out of his reach, accidentally spilling some of the hot liquid onto my arm.

He looked at me struggle to keep a straight face, despite the intense burning sensation on my arm.

"....Are you okay?"

"That doesn't concern you." I glared at him. "Since when do you care?"

"Huh. I guess I don't!" He hurled a pillow at me. The scratchy texture of the feathers grazed my arm, causing to suck my breath in. I didn't notice him stand up and come up behind me.

"Hey flea?"

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business. I'm sure a monster like you has never felt this kind of pain."

"HOW DO YOU FUCKING KNOW?!"

He slammed the pillow into my burns. I gasped and fell down, curled around my arm in agony. Realizing what had happened, I stood up and flopped onto his bed, looking at the new burns. When I fell, I spilled the remainder of the coffee onto my arm. It hurt like a bitch. All he could fucking do was walk out of the room. Not that I had expected any more from someone like him. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of the pain in my arm. 

A few minutes later, I felt a cool something rest on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Shizu-chan hovering over me with a few ice packs.

"Get them off of me!" I couldn't let someone like him take care of me.

He covered my mouth with his hand.

"I like you better when you're not running your mouth."

I bit his hand. The nerve of him!

"Ow! Little ungrateful bitch. I could do something, but I'd regret it."

"Do it monster! Don't be a coward!" I braved my self for another hit, closing my eyes in case he chose my face as a target.

"Not gonna hit me? What, afraid you'll put a bruise on my beautiful face?"

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PROVOKING ME?" He pressed his lips to mine.

I squirmed underneath him, trying to the break the kiss. Eventually, I slapped his face, and took my chance to get away. I backed up to the headboard.

"What the fuck, protozoan!?"

He shrugged. "It was the only way I could get ya to stop talking."

I wiped my face, trying to avoid the feeling collecting in my stomach. Why did he have to kiss me...? I rolled over, temporarily forgetting about my burns. However, as soon as I felt my arm brush against the bed, I shrieked, knowing the pain was only going to get worse. I tried to grab at the ice packs, but they were no where to be found.

"Ready for round two?"

"Round two? What the hell does that mean, Shizu-chan?!"

"It means you need to stop being a whiny bitch and let me put the ice packs on your arm."

I sighed and rolled over, letting him lay them on my arm.

"Pretty smart, what you did back there."

"Shut up!" No. I'm the one who's supposed to be in control. "You should feel honored by the fact that I even bothered to make you coffee in the first place."

"You weren't gonna give it to me anyway! All I have to show for it is a mess on my floor!"

"It's not my fault you decided to bring me here. You could of just left me at the airport."

"I'm not you." He frowned and looked the other way.

"But-"

"Shut up Izaya."

"Bu-"

"I said shut up!"

"Would you just let me speak? I-"

There he was again, his lips pressed to mine. I didn't try to move this time, I just let him kiss me. No use knocking off the ice packs and agitating my arm. After a few seconds, he got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ya know what, flea? I think you just want me to kiss you."

"Untrue!" I felt a blush heat up my face.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Everybody blushes when they've been kissed."

"Not me. I just did that to shut you up."

I sat up trying my best to ignore the pain of the ice packs sliding off my arm.

"Oh really? Then how would you react if I went and did this?"

I leaned in and kissed him, trying my best not to ruin it by laughing. Humans are so interesting. He pushed me off of him and blushed intensely.

"D-dammit flea.."

"Just repaying the favor, Shizu-chan."


	10. Just Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great reviews~~ It really means a lot to me <3

The pain in my arm was slowly coming back to me. Part of me wanted to make a fuss and storm out of the room, while the other part said to say something to Shizuo. I frowned, trying to take my mind off of the pain. Slowly I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Flea?! Where are you going?"

Shizuo called to me, but I just kept walking. I don't need anyone but myself to take care of me. I rummaged through a drawer with various medicines and soon found some burn cream. I rubbed some into my arm, wincing at the pain of physical contact. I waited a few moments for it to kick in, and immediately felt better.

"Did anyone ever teach you not to snoop around in a house that's not your own?"

I looked over to see Shizuo standing in the doorway with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ah, but I was only looking to treat the horrible burns on my arm."

"That doesn't change the fact that this isn't your house!"

I smirked. "Anyone that is half competent in the medical field would know how to treat a burn. Knowing you, you would of never thought of burn cream. I mean, god forbid you put burn cream on a burn."

"Fucking.. Dammit! Can't you ever be grateful for things people do for you?! At least I tried to take your pain away! I'll remember that next time!"

"Yeah, with painfully cold ice and meaningless kisses."

"If it was really that bad, why did you kiss me? Now come on, I wanna show you around the area."

"Speaking of which, why Pennsylvania?" I decided to drop the argument for now.

"Idiots like you. I tried New York, but there were too many bastards. The cops didn't know me there. I could of been arrested."

"You really classify me with the normal people? Nice. I'm glad you weren't arrested.. I guess."

"Hm? Since when did you want me out of trouble?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have anywhere to stay~!"

"I wouldn't expect any less coming from you. Now, go change your clothes, my offer to show you around still stands."

I walked past him and out of the room. From my suitcase I pulled out a t-shirt and some pants. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. I was about to step out when a cruel plan came to my head. I leaned up against the door and closed my eyes. Only a matter of time before he would come looking for me.

"Flea?"

I opened my eyes and suppressed a laugh.

"..Izaya? You in there?"

"Izaya..?"

"Don't fucking play with me now."

"Izaya! Open this door!"

" _fuck._."

I heard the door unlock. I closed my eyes.

"Izaya! Stop pushing the door!"

I felt the door slide open. He must really be pushing it hard. Since when did he care?

"Izaya? What the hell..? Did you pass out? Izaya?"

The protozoan sat down next to me.

"Izaya?! Answer me! Oh my god.."

He picked me up and started carrying me to his living room. He carefully set me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"Izaya?"

I smirked. "Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMN POINT?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

"I think you care a bit too much."

"YOU WOULD TOO IF YOU THOUGHT SOMEBODY HAD DECIDED TO KILL THEMSELVES IN YOUR HOUSE!"

"Meh, maybe. But still, that was priceless!" I laughed. You were so scared!"

"You really think that that little stunt you pulled was funny?!"

"It was quite entertaining if you ask me." I closed my eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"You don't have to play some sick act to get attention from me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't need attention from you." The nerve of some people.

"It's okay to say it. Nobody in their right mind would go through all that trouble without a reason."

"Maybe I just wanted to mess with you."

"Flea, just shut up. Now, really. Let me show you around."

"Can we go to New York~?" I asked, trying to annoy him.

"Sure you want to spend three hours in a car with me?"

"Whatever." He's really going to take me? What the hell?

"Be happy I'm still willing to do this. Come with me."

I followed him to his car, stopping in front of it. He got in the driver's side, but I stood still.

"What's your problem?"

I smiled. "I wanna sit on your lap~"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's Illegal!"

"Too bad, Shizu-chan."

I slid onto his lap and closed the door.

"I'm not moving~!"

"Nether is this car. Damn flea.."

"Well fine then. I guess I'll just sit here."

"Get your bony ass off my leg."

"I suppose you'd rather I sit on something else, hm?"

He opened the door and shoved me out. I hit the ground with a thud, still smirking.

"Heyy! Always so rough, Shizu-chan."

"Stop making those damn comments! It's disgusting!"

"It's not my fault you took it that way."

"Either get in the passenger seat, or we go back inside."

"Ah, but I'd much rather sit on your lap." I got up and attempted to get back in.

"Why do you need to sit on my lap?"

"So I can annoy you." I planted myself firmly on his lap again.

"This trip was your idea. If you really want to go, then get in the passenger side."

"Ugh, why can't I just sit on your lap?" I leaned back into his chest.

"It's dangerous. You don't want to die, right?"

"Yeah, I guess.." I reluctantly got out of the car and walked to the passenger side. I made a show of getting in, crossing my arms and looking out the other window.

"Dammit flea, you don't have to be an ass about it."

"Hmph." I really had expected him to give in eventually.

"Do you want to go to New York or not? It's getting kinda late."

"Yes I want to go. And 11 AM isn't that late."

"It takes 3 hours to get there. It'll be 2 PM by the time we're there."

"Just go." 


	11. The End D:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys.

As you guys know, I haven't updated this in  _months._ I would love to continue writing this, but I'm not as good as half of the others that post here. I don't even update every day. ^_^u I'm just not meant for this community, I'm an outsider. So, thanks for the memories, guys. To everyone that took the time to comment and leave kudos,  thank you. I might post what I have written, but I guarantee it'll be unedited tidbits and stuff. Yep. 

Shekh ma shieraki anni.

(my moon and stars) 

-Nikki.


	12. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Well.

Here I am.

Four months later.

Anyways, yeah. First off, I wanna thank everyone who commented and stuff, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry that I left rather abruptly, I had a lot going on then, and I was pretty stressed. I think I'm going to revisit this fic. When I read over it a few days ago, I thought it was a lost cause. I don't see my writing to be that great, and I definitely could have written it better. When I read it, it feels rushed. It's probably far too late now, but I'm considering rewriting it. I don't think I'll be able to continue it if I don't, haha. It makes me cringe, put plainly. So, yeah. I'm not sure if this is a good idea or not, but I'd like to try.

-Nicole.


End file.
